


baby (i need you now)

by haetbit



Series: make you feel my love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Barebacking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, also: Johnny's iPhone Disconnected, i don't know how to explain this but it is not all smut i promise, this got dirtier than i had expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetbit/pseuds/haetbit
Summary: Jaehyun gets lost and Youngho is there to guide him back home.





	baby (i need you now)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from baek yerin's across the universe.

It is a cold, quiet night outside.

They are somewhere in Japan, Jaehyun thinks; it's hard to keep track of the time and place when they are constantly on the move. He finds it hard to keep up with everything, in fact, during times like this. What he was doing, why he was doing what he was doing,  _ who  _ he was — it all blurs into a jumble of nothing and everything as the days go on, repeating itself as they move from this city to the next, perform and feel the energy from their audience, and then come down from it as if it was all but a dream. He finds himself losing himself in that mess and emptiness, sometimes. 

That's why he called Youngho up to his room at close to midnight, even though they have previously agreed on letting each other have their own space tonight. They do that sometimes; individually they were both people who liked having time alone to themselves, and sometimes taking short breaks from each other after being kept together for days or even weeks is necessary. Jaehyun thought that tonight was one of those nights, but he was wrong. 

“Hyung...”

He let himself walk straight into Youngho’s embrace the moment the door to his room closed behind them, and Youngho knew exactly what he needed without him having to say another word. 

  
  


And that's how they're here now, in the middle of Jaehyun’s king size hotel bed, sheets and pillows in a disarray as Youngho pushes into him from behind. It isn't a position that he likes very much; it leaves him feeling vulnerable from how he can't see Youngho’s face and what he's doing behind him. But he knows that this is exactly why Youngho liked taking him from behind, especially during times like this. It was his way of reminding him that he is there and that he can trust him. 

It starts slow: Youngho pushing all the way in and then rocking into him gently once he loosens up. He has one arm wrapped around Jaehyun’s abdomen, and his other hand on top of Jaehyun’s own, fingers sliding in between his. Jaehyun looks back at him then, a soundless request for a kiss, and Youngho smiles as he bends forward to press his mouth onto his, tongues meeting almost immediately. 

He thinks that he should feel dirty, for how shamelessly he's opening his legs for Youngho to take him, and the drool that's dripping from the corner of his mouth as he sucks on Youngho’s tongue. But the arm around him and the warm hand that is holding onto his so tightly is reminding him how loved he is right now, and how much love Youngho has constantly poured and filled him with. He opens his mouth to moan when Youngho pushes into him harder, and closes his eyes when the older starts to press kisses along the side of his face, ears and neck. His hips rock back almost involuntarily whenever Youngho gets close to his prostate, and Youngho’s breath hitches every time, the sound right by Jaehyun’s ear and making his senses all the more stimulated. 

At one hard thrust that brushes straight along the right bundle of nerves in him, Jaehyun’s arms give way, his torso and head about to crash straight into the pillow below him. But Youngho’s arm catches him in time, winding diagonally under his body to hold him up. 

“You’re so beautiful, babe.” he hears Youngho say, voice husky and right into his ear as he pulls his back closer against his chest. Jaehyun can only whine softly in reply, head too clouded by pleasure to respond otherwise. The hand on his chest slides up slowly, caressing his neck and throat before wrapping gently around his chin, and Jaehyun opens his eyes when he feels soft fingerpads pressing against his bottom lip. 

“I wanna hear you, Jae.” Youngho explains, sensing his confusion through his eyes. The thrusts are slowing down, and Jaehyun’s eyes flutter close when he feels the head of his cock glide against the right nerves languidly, mouth falling open in a silent  _ ‘ah’. _

Youngho slides two of his fingers in right then, pressing on Jaehyun’s tongue gently. It elicits a moan from Jaehyun, and his hips stutter slightly.  _ Fuck, baby,  _ Youngho groans, arm around Jaehyun’s waist tightening as he thrusts harder into him. Jaehyun lets his mouth go lax, not fighting against the pressure on his tongue, and his moans flow out without restraint. He knows that it makes Youngho weak, and it doesn’t take long for his thrusts to start getting erratic. The hand cupping his chin drops to his hips, Youngho gripping both sides so tight it almost hurts and Jaehyun knows that he’ll wake up with bruises tomorrow, but it only intensifies the heat curling in his stomach, waiting to unravel. 

_ Gonna come,  _ is all the warning Jaehyun gets before Youngho’s hand finds his own cock, and Jaehyun lets out what he thinks must be the most lewd sound he’s made. His knees buckle with his impending orgasm, and with one last slide of Youngho’s thumb over the head of his cock, Jaehyun comes, stripes of white painting his chest and covering Youngho’s hand. In the midst of his orgasm, he feels Youngho’s hip snapping hard into him before he stills, and the warmth that coats his sensitive insides makes him shudder. He moans softly as Youngho pushes lightly into him for one last time, turning his head pliantly for Youngho to kiss him.  

“Let's stay like this for a while longer.” Jaehyun says when they break apart, voice hoarse.  Youngho complies willingly, only shifting over to his side to avoid crushing Jaehyun with his weight. The movement shifts his cock that is still nestled in him as well, and Jaehyun lets out a soft moan, senses still too sensitive for any sort of stimulation. Youngho chuckles and whispers  _ sorry _ as he slides one arms over Jaehyun to tug him a little closer. 

“Feeling better?” he asks, brushing some of the damp hair covering Jaehyun’s face back and away. 

“Mm, I think so…” Jaehyun blinks blearily, fatigue kicking in now that both his mind and body are drained out. He meets Youngho’s kisses slowly, one hand coming up to cup the side of his face. 

Youngho presses their foreheads together after their lips pull away from each other, and he says: “You’ve got me, Jae.” 

“I love you, and I will love you no matter what happens.” 

The words send a comforting warmth through his insides that have been icy for the whole of today. It’s not unfamiliar, this warmth and his words; Youngho has always been there to tell him that ever since they’ve gotten together and these bouts of feeling lost started to come to Jaehyun more frequently. Youngho is his guiding light, his anchor to his life and who he is. He is what keeps him from getting swallowed in the sea, just like that Coldplay song he dedicated to him so many years ago.  

But most importantly, Youngho is his home; his safe haven that always finds him when he gets lost. 

So he smiles, looking into Youngho’s eyes as he says the same words back in hopes that he feels the same way that he’s making him feel right now. 

“I love you too, John.” 

Youngho grins at the name and pinches his nose gently, a little punishment Jaehyun expected for his cheekiness. What he didn’t expect was for Youngho to pull him up onto his thighs, causing him to yelp as he clutches onto Youngho, before standing up with him in his arms. His softened cock slid a little deeper into him, and they both moan, only to laugh together in slight embarrassment afterwards. 

“Alright, it's time to get the big baby cleaned up.” Youngho teases him as he shifts Jaehyun a little in his arms to support his weight better. It earns him some eye daggers from Jaehyun, but he only laughs and presses a kiss against his forehead again before carrying him into the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Johnny's iPhone disconnected", enough said. 
> 
>  
> 
> okay but i really wasn't expecting this to get so dirty and i feel so ashamed of myself right now 
> 
> thank you for reading nonetheless ;;;;


End file.
